


No More Secrets

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [112]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Doubt, Feelings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Mentioned PDA, PDA, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Season/Series 02, Questioning, Questions, Self-Doubt, Talking, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles phones Jackson when he gets home after talking to Scott about the pack meeting and the PDA.* This is a flashback, so it works as a standalone, but I'd recommend reading chapter 107 ("The Right Amount of PDA") first because they're connected.





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like it if you had a second to tell me what your thoughts of this chapter, otherwise, I have no idea and it's very frustrating. 
> 
> Something happened since I posted the last part: chapter 1, aka that standalone that started the whole thing, finally reached 500 kudos on 18 February. It only took 5 years, 15316 hits and 111 chapters xDD... yes, it's great but it's also really depressing if you look at the huge amount of people who have read it. I'm not even gonna mention the rest of the chapters... but that's how sharing your stuff here works... nothing you can do about it except maybe mention it once in a while.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta Abbyholy for her help and advice.

“What’s up?” Jackson answers when he sees that it’s Stiles calling him.

“Jackson.” Stiles sighs and stays silent.

“Yeah?”

“Jackson…” Stiles licks his lips.

“Okay… obviously, you didn’t call me to say my name… are you okay?”

Stiles doesn’t need to see him to picture that smirk on his face.

“Yeah, I just… I just wish you had told me you were gonna do that in front of the pack today—”

“What do you mean?” Jackson sits down on his bed.

“Come on, you know. Don’t you think we overdid it?”

“Overdid it? What the fuck are you talking about?” Jackson frowns.

“Shit, you know… We were supposed to tell everybody. Just _tell_ them—”

“Isn’t that what happened?”

“Yeah… yeah, we told them… but we didn’t—I mean, you didn’t hold back at all and Scott said it was like a festival of PDA, and that he didn’t expect it to be that much and he thinks that Derek didn’t expect it either, and let’s keep in mind that he was the only one who knew apart from Scott, so maybe—I mean, maybe we shocked everybody and it was you, okay? Maybe you went too far and that’s not… that’s not how it was supposed to happen—”

“Supposed to happen? What—What are you talking about?” Jackson raises both eyebrows. “We talked about it. Do you remember those conversations we had? Because I certainly do. We even told Derek before to avoid any kind of problem or argument. What the fuck was supposed to happen? I thought you were happy with how it went today.”

“I’m happy, okay?” Because that is the truth. This is not about that.

Jackson snorts, shaking his head. “Of course, you just said all that shit because _you’re happy..._ Yeah, you're all happiness right now, so you needed to call me to tell me this.”

“All I’m saying is that maybe we overdid it with the PDA… I mean, maybe it was too fast… too soon, you know?”

“No, I don’t know. I think I’ve waited too long and you didn’t say anything when we were there. But now you’re overthinking everything because it’s what you do. You think too much. And you worry too much about what they think. Plus, I’m sure that talking to Scott didn’t exactly help either. And you know what? They are our friends… and Derek is whatever he is… The fucking alpha, but he’s not my father, and if I want to kiss you or touch you, I’m gonna do it. He’ll get used to it like everybody else—”

“I’m not telling you we can’t—I’m not—”

“Then, what are you saying? Because before you said that it was _me_ like you had nothing to do with it.” Jackson shrugs.

“Shit,” Stiles says, closing his eyes for a second. He knows there was a reason why he called Jackson but now he’s not sure that he really had a point anymore.

“That’s not what I meant. It was important to me too and I’m glad we told them. I don’t regret it.”

“But you don’t like the PDA because it’s in front of them? Is that it?” Because that doesn’t make any sense to Jackson, especially after his relationship with Lydia.

“No, I like it—Of course, I like it.”

“Stilinski, you’re not making any sense.”

“Did you do it because of them? I mean, was it your wolf? Does it have anything to do with it?”

“My wolf?” Jackson bites his lip as he considers the question. “Yeah, he’s a part of me. And obviously, he’s possessive, you know that. He’s not into sharing, but neither am I. So, we have that in common. Sometimes there’s no line between us and I think tonight was one of those times. Not sure if that answers your question… but do you remember what I told you? I don’t give a fuck what they think… tonight that was me being me. Finally… it was you and me in the open… no more secrets—And I don’t know if you noticed, but I’ve never been happier—”

“I did. Of course, I noticed. Me too. I don’t even know why I called you anymore.”

Jackson smiles. That’s just Stiles being Stiles. He’s not surprised. “I’d break up with you if you weren’t so adorably nuts.”

Stiles smiles. “Yeah, and I’d break up with you if you weren’t such a perfectionist freak.”

Jackson snorts. “Yeah, who said we aren’t perfect for each other?” There’s that tone in Jackson’s voice that always makes Stiles smile. A mixture of his classic sarcasm that’s now a blend of affection and wit.

“No doubt my father will be on that list…” Stiles says that before he can take it back.

“I don’t know… but if he is, he’ll deal with it.”

Stiles licks his lips. “I guess he will. Anyway, I have to hang up, he’s calling me—Dinner is ready.”

“Okay. Good night. And stop thinking about it.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. Good night.”

Stiles hangs up and heads downstairs to meet his father in the kitchen.

 

Maybe he shouldn't have called him.

Maybe it's true that he wasn't making any sense. 

Maybe he truly overthinks everything.

But he feels better after talking to Jackson.

There's no maybe about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> So, yeah, Kudos would be awesome if you liked it :)


End file.
